Flightless Falcon
by AriaMirror1028
Summary: During the battles in Hueco Mundo a girl is discovered in the labs of the 8th espada. What happened to this her to make her so strange and what will be her fate now?OC/Jushiro Rated T for teen themes and possible reference to mature content in later chs.
1. Haunting Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the show. Those belong to the animators.**

**AN: There are some words in here you may not recognize. After each chapter there will be a list of the words, what language they are, what they mean and how they are pronounced.**

**Ch1.**

"_Hold on Kestrel," Rose said holding her sister's hand tightly._

_Kestrel heard the baby crying and looked up at Running Deer. He smiled and stroked her hair._

"_It's a boy," Bouncing Rabbit pronounced holding up the blood covered infant._

_Kestrel felt weak. She could feel her spirit leaving her body. She glanced at the young medicine woman holding her son and turned her attention back to Running Deer and Rose._

"_Keep him safe. Don't let him near that man. Running Deer be kind to our son. My death must not be blamed on him," she rasped._

"_È__éhe Kestrel. I promise. Wait for me on the other side. I will seek you when it is my time to go there too," Running Deer answered understandingly._

_Kestrel smiled at him and closed her eyes. The last sound she heard in her life was her sister, Rose, begging her not to go._

-!-

Kestrel awoke with a start. She had fallen asleep in her Tootà's lab. Why did the memories of her life as a mortal still torment her? She wasn't supposed to be able to remember this stuff. Or was she? Technically she was only half hollow. A vizored, Lord Aizen had called her. A soul that had gone through some extent of the hollowfication process but still maintained the thoughts and feelings of a whole. Did those thoughts include memory?

"Are you alright Mistress Kestrel," a crackly familiar voice asked.

"Èéhe Serva. It was just a memory. Where is Tootà," Kestrel looked questioningly at the short creature that her Tootà had ordered to protect her.

"He is in the midst of battle. Are you sure you're alright? Your skin is leaking," Serva observed.

Kestrel looked at a machine and saw her reflection in the glass that made up the incubation chamber she had once been kept in. Her flesh was lined with a thin layer of cold smelly liquid. Her long blue-black hair was soaked and plastered to her skin wherever it touched.

"It's sweat Serva. It results from stress or energy exertion," she crossed the lab to the closet and grabbed a fresh set of clothes.

"I use energy in training all the time and that never happened," Serva retorted.

"Tootà modified you for stronger endurance. You're designed to maintain such a high internal body temperature that you don't really use your cooling systems much. I maintain a body temperature of only about 97.2 degrees. It doesn't take much for my cooling systems to kick in," Kestrel entered the bathroom.

"Why would Master Szayel-Aporro make us so different," Serva asked outside of the door.

"He's a scientist. That's what scientists do. They experiment with different settings. Depending on those settings each of his experiments react differently to the same stimulus," Kestrel removed her clothes and stepped into the shower.

"I'm confused. Stimulus," Serva was trying to make sense of the new word.

"It means a factor in the environment that causes a specific reaction. It can be as simple as the temperature of the air or as complicated as the events going on around us," Kestrel worked with the soap to clean the sweat form her skin.

Serva seemed satisfied with today's little science lesson as he did not speak again after that. Kestrel finished her shower, dried her skin with a towel and dressed. As she brushed her hair the door behind her opened.

"Ulquiorra I told you never to sneak in here. What if my Tootà catches…" her voice broke off as she turned to face the intruder.

She didn't recognize this man. He wore a strange head dress and enough make-up to dress the faces of six geisha.

"Who are you," she asked fearfully.

" I must say you are an interesting specimen. Your spiritual pressure is not quite hollow but similar to that of a quincy," he acted as though he had not heard her.

Her eyes narrowed, "Who are you," she asked again in an annoyed tone, feeling the hollow within her stir defensively. Even her Tootà never called her a specimen as he did his other creations.

"You don't seem to be an arrancar. A creation of the espada's perhaps," though his words were meant to be spoken to another person he seemed to be mostly talking to himself.

She suppressed the urge to become hostile and settled for a loud angry tone of voice, "I asked you a question. Who are you?"

"My, my, there's no need to get testy. Now why don't you come with me and all will be revealed soon," he held out a hand to her.

Her hollow half screamed 'dangerous food' while the half of her that was still whole knew by instinct that this man was her enemy. She backed up trying to put more distance between her and him. She wasn't as strong as any of the arrancar here and if she could get this far into the espada's lair unharmed she would stand no chance.

"I see your master has taught you to be cautious. Am I to assume you don't trust me," he cocked his head to the side.

She nodded. She wanted to yell at him about how stupid that question was but she knew that might provoke him.

"Nemu come here," he said.

A small woman appeared next to him. Her hair was long and dark and her clothes showed a lot of skin.

"Yes Master Kurotsuchi," she said to the man.

Kestrel's eyes widened. She knew that name. Mayuri Kurotsuchi was the captain of squad 12 in the soul society and a very powerful soul reaper. Desperately she looked for an escape route though she knew none existed.

"What do you suppose that is," he pointed at Kestrel and continued to stare at her with curious eyes.

"I don't know captain. A vizored perhaps? Though I've never seen one with the spiritual signature of a quincy," the woman replied after a moment.

Kestrel started to think about her profile. Quincy powers would serve no use. She did not have her bow. Hollow powers? No. He was staring right at her. A duplicate wouldn't fool him. Unless… Could it work? Worth a shot if her opponent was weaker but with him it seemed better to play it safe for now.

"The espada must have created her before the battle," he seemed to like pointing out the obvious.

Had he seen her Tootà? Now she was curious, "If I tell you my name will you answer my next question?"

"Of course. After all your file will need a name on it when I study you," he took a step towards her.

She mirrored him by stepping back. His words frightened her. There was no way to escape. She had no choice, "My name is Kestrel Granz. My question is what was the final outcome of the battle you just mentioned?"

Mayuri chuckled, "I killed him," he looked her up and down.

Now she was angry. Trying to show no outward signs of what she was doing she concentrated on her memories. Finally after a few long silent moments, a perfect image of her sister appeared. The sight was almost painful.

"Kestrel, what are you doing? You'll make him mad," the image said.

Mayuri turned to see this girl who had managed to get so close undetected. The image looked up suddenly afraid, screamed, and ran away. Kestrel held control forcing the part about Papá chasing after her in a rage to stay inside her head. Mayuri chuckled and returned his gaze to Kestrel. She gasped at his knowing glance.

"My, my, that is an interesting talent you have there. You are certainly a rare specimen indeed," he stated.

Kestrel backed against the wall as tears rolled down her cheeks. She was trapped with no way out. Was this finally the end?

TBC…

**Words you may not know:**

**Èéhe: Nez Perce: yes, that's right: AA-heh**

**Tootà: Nez Perce: Father: TOH-tah**

**Papá: Spanish: Father: pa-pAH**


	2. Captured

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the show. Those belong to the animators.**

**AN: As usual there are a few words that you may not recognize and they will be listed and explained below. Any words that were used in English in previous chapters that are now used in a different language here are part of the plot development as the OC remembers more of her past. Try not to let it confuse you.**

**Also please review. I like knowing that people are actually reading this and am open to constructive criticism.**

**Ch 2.**

Kestrel backed against the wall as tears rolled down her cheeks. She was trapped with no way out. Was this finally the end?

"Not so fast Mayuri. You're not doing a thing with her," a red haired man appeared behind Mayuri.

"Lieutenant Abarai, I don't believe you were invited to this little party," Mayuri replied seemingly unaffected by the interruption.

"The laws of the soul society forbid you from harming her," the Lieutenant stated keeping a hand on the hilt of his weapon.

"How is that Lieutenant," Mayuri asked still maintaining his calm tone of voice.

"As I recall you are no longer allowed to experiment on Quincy's," the Lieutenant responded.

"She's half Hollow. I doubt a Quincy would even call her kin," Mayuri pointed out.

"That's besides the point. She's still part Quincy," the Lieutenant brushed off the statement as irrelevant.

"Her Hollow half could still be dangerous Renji. We should at least dispose of her," Nemu reasoned.

"No. We have no proof of that. She has made no attempt at an attack. Only an escape," Renji put in.

"We can't just let her roam free. We have no proof that she's not dangerous," Nemu insisted.

"Then we should capture her and hand her over to the detention unit until the soul society leaders can decide what to do with her," Renji stated firmly.

"Fine," Mayuri agreed.

Kestrel saw no refuge in struggle. As long as she had a chance of survival she may as well take it.

-!-

_Rose walked quietly ahead of her watching her footsteps carefully. Emileena stepped nimbly over the floorboard that she knew would squeak if stepped on. Finally they made it to the door. There would be no way to open that quietly. Pap__á would hear it and be alerted to the fact that they were not in bed._

_Rose turned to look at her, "You ready to run," she whispered._

"_Sí hermana," Emileena replied._

_Rose pushed the door open. It creaked loudly and both girls ran. Before they even reached the woods they could hear the pounding footsteps of their Papá behind them._

"_Run Rose. Go without me. I will lead him away," Emileena slowed pace and let her hermana disappear into the woods._

_When she got to the trees she changed course and ran to the right. The ground was cold beneath her bare feet and twigs snapped under her weight as she ran. As she had hoped her Papá followed. He would soon catch up to her but at least Rose would escape. Finally there was nowhere to run when she reached the cliff. An adult could have survived the jump but she was only eleven._

"_Emileena jump," she heard Running Deer call to her._

_She looked in the direction of his voice and saw two horses galloping by the bottom of the cliff. Running Deer sat bareback on the front horse and Rose clung to the back of the other. As they were about to pass Emileena leaped. A moment later she landed on the horse behind Running Deer._

"_You have the grace of a Kestrel," he said as her arms wrapped around his waist._

"_Gracias amigo," she replied._

_Suddenly there was another horse joining the first two. The woman on it called to Running Deer in his native tongue. Emileena could not understand what she said. Running Deer answered in the same strange language and gestured toward the horse Rose was holding onto._

"_What's going on," Emileena asked._

"_Red Fox says we have to hurry and catch up with the group. The sun will rise soon and our people leave at dawn. I told her to help your sister," he answered._

_Emileena looked back in time to see Red Fox helping Rose onto her horse. When all the humans were situated the three horses broke into a dead run to carry the riders to the village._

-!-

Kestrel woke up gasping. More forgotten memories swam in her head. Why had she run away? None of this made sense. Her name was Kestrel. Why had her hermana called her Emileena? Even more confusing, why had she accepted the name without even the slightest doubt that it was hers?

"Good. You're awake," a female voice said.

Kestrel looked toward the voice. A stern but small woman with short black hair and two long braids held in white material stood on the other side of iron bars. Kestrel sat up and looked around, startled by the unfamiliar room she was in. Then she remembered. She had been captured by soul reapers. This was a detention cell.

"It's time for your trial. Will you come willingly," the woman asked.

Kestrel nodded. She looked down at herself and stood up when she was satisfied that no part of her was chained to the bed. As she walked to the bars she allowed her spiritual pressure to flex a bit then pulled it back to indicate that she was no threat. The woman's eyes narrowed in suspicion. She realized that she had made the mistake of assuming that soul reapers understood this signal as the arrancar did.

"Sorry. In Las Noches we used that technique as a signal of peace to show that we do not want to fight one another," her voice sounded the same as usual but it felt awkward in her throat.

Confused she rubbed her neck. Nothing seemed out of place. The usual flaming pain in her throat was just absent.

"I take it you're not used to the humidity in the air," the woman observed.

Kestrel stopped in front of the bars, "Hueco Mundo is a very dry place," she acknowledged.

The woman held up a set of shackles and Kestrel obediently put her arms through the bars. A tear slid down her cheek as the shackles clicked into place around her wrists.

"If you truly have no intention to fight back we might just let you live," the woman said opening the cell and taking hold of the shackles.

"I learned a long time ago that fighting is useless on my part. I'm just not strong enough and I don't have the will to become stronger," Kestrel said quietly.

"Your inner Hollow agrees with this," the woman sounded surprised.

"Emma only comes out for emergency defense. Other than that she's for the most part docile," suddenly something clicked.

Emma had to be short for Emileena. Of course. The Hollow was the part of her that resulted from whatever tragedy she had known when she still accepted Emileena as her name.

"That's right," Emma whispered in her head.

"Docile," the woman spoke as though the word was foreign.

"Ééhe, she talks to me but makes no move toward aggression," Kestrel hissed and closed her eyes against the harsh sunlight she was suddenly exposed to outside the cell unit.

-!-

It was quiet as she sat down in the chair placed in the center of the room. The spiritual pressure of those around her was suffocating.

"It doesn't have to be," an unfamiliar voice in her head spoke.

"Who are you," Kestrel though to the voice.

"I am a part of you that was hidden away. You are stronger than the Espada lead you to believe. The strength you have is hidden within me. Set me free and awaken it," the voice said to her.

"I don't think now is the best time to suddenly be strong," Kestrel replied.

"Have it your way. I will seek you out in your dreams then Kestrel," the voice said fading out.

"Shall we begin the trial," the old man directly in front of her said.

TBC…

**Words you may not know:**

**Papá: Spanish: Father: pa-pAH**

**Sí: Spanish: yes: sEE**

**Hermana: Spanish: Sister: air-mah-nah**

**Gracias: Spanish: Thank you: grah-see-ahs**

**Amigo: Spanish: Friend: ah-mee-goh**


	3. Questions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters. That belongs to the animators.**

**AN: Please Read and Review. I just had my finger pricked by a doctor for a check up today so any response would be very nice considering that my finger is throbbing as I type all this out. :D I apologize if this chapter is a little dull but bear with me here. It leads up to a fun little twist at the end. As usual any words that you may not understand are listed at the end of the chapter and all that.**

**Ch3.**

"State your name," the old man ordered.

"Kestrel Granz," she obeyed.

"What do you know of your biological makeup," the next question came from Mayuri.

"One half Hollow, the other half Quincy and there is one other part that speaks to me now. I have never noticed her before and I don't know what she is or how much of me she is," Kestrel replied.

"Earlier you referred to your inner Hollow as Emma. Where did that name come from," the woman who had retrieved her from her cell was next to speak.

"For the first eleven years of my human life I was called Emileena. Emma is the result of my suffering during that time," she said aloud, then in her head, "Is that right?"

"Èéhe," Emma confirmed.

"This other voice, how long have you heard it," a dark haired man with piercing eyes inquired.

"She revealed her presence to me a few moments ago. She claims something kept her hidden from me until now," Kestrel admitted.

"Does she have a name," a brunette man with a colorful robe looked at her curiously.

"She probably does. I'd ask but I believe she is somewhat irritated with me right now," she shrugged.

"Why would she be irritated with you," a woman with her black hair braided around her neck and down the front of her body spoke gently.

"I wouldn't let her relieve the pain caused by your combined spiritual pressure," Kestrel explained.

A moment later she felt relief as the pressure lifted. Grateful she took a deep breath.

"Qéci'yew'yew," she breathed.

"You are multilingual," a small boy with white hair and icy blue eyes observed.

"Èéhe. I am fluent in English, Español, Japanese, sign-language, and Nimíipuu," Kestrel said proudly.

"You claim to recall your human life. Correct," a young looking man with white hair spoke up.

"Èéhe, at first I could remember nothing prior to my hollowfication. Now I learn more of my past with each dream," Kestrel answered.

The white haired man contemplated this for a moment before he spoke again, "Was there any indication in these memories of a sibling?"

"Èéhe," Kestrel was unsure what this had to do with their decision, "Mi hermana, Rosalinda."

"Head Captain Yamamoto, I believe I know the sister she is talking about," the white haired man turned to the old man.

Kestrel sat up alert. How could he know Rose? She stared hard at him trying to recall if she knew him. There was nothing familiar in his features.

"We have not met him before today," Emma whispered to her.

"Are you sure Captain Ukitake," the head Captain inquired.

Captain Ukitake looked back at Kestrel, "Twins, Correct?"

"Èéhe," Kestrel nodded afraid to hope.

"Yes Head Captain. I am sure. I think I might also have an answer to the mysterious voice she mentioned. It's just a guess and only the voice can confirm it," Captain Ukitake stated.

"Let him guess. He may just spare you the wait until sleep Kestrel," the voice came back.

"She's listening. What do you think she is Captain Ukitake," Kestrel sat back in the chair yet still alert.

"Your sister is a seated member of my squad. Her ability would indicate that you may have the ability to become a Soul Reaper as well. This voice could be that of your Zanpakuto," he told her.

"Weet'u," she denied immediately.

She did not want to believe that she had soul reaper in her. Tootà had always told her that soul reapers were the enemy of Lord Aizen and therefore her enemy as well. She could not possess the ability to become one of them.

"He is correct. I am a Zanpakuto and you are my Master. You took control of me before your hollowfication began," the voice confirmed her fear.

"Weet'u," she said louder.

"Master listen to me. It's not a bad thing. The Espada hid me from you," the voice insisted.

"Weet'u," Kestrel screamed.

"Nice going. I think you broke her. I warned you to wait until she's ready," Emma scolded the Zanpakuto.

"Lo siento. Emma put her to sleep. She needs to rest in her inner world," the voice of her Zanpakuto said sadly.

The captains watched as Kestrel slumped in the chair unconscious and the white bone mask formed on her face. Slowly the eyes of the creature, Emma, opened. She looked around at the gathered Soul Reapers. Her spiritual pressure flexed then coiled back hiding within it's source. Taking this as a threat most of the soul reapers grasped their weapons in preparation to fight her.

"Hold it. She uses that to indicate peaceful intentions," the small dark haired woman announced.

"How do you know this Captain Soifon," the head captain gave her a questioning look.

"Kestrel explained the use of that method before the trial. I believe Emma is indicating cooperation," Soifon replied.

"Amazing," Emma smirked, "The Captain of the stealth force actually takes the time to listen to her prisoners."

"What point would there be in going into a battle blind when I can know more about my opponent by listening," Soifon answered.

"You speak as though you believe us to be your enemy. We are not your enemy. Simply victims of fate. Peace is all we want. Yet every turn shows a path of pain and darkness. My Master and I rely on each other to deal with it and to adjust," Emma was a little insulted.

"Not every turn hermana. Have you forgotten Running Deer and how his people accepted us," a familiar voice rang out behind Emma.

The creature stood and turned. Rose stood in the doorway by a small dark haired soul reaper.

"Thank you for your haste Rukia. You did not notice her leave when I spoke of your sister. Did you Emma," Captain Ukitake spoke.

"Of course Captain," Rukia returned to her Captain's side.

"I hadn't known the Lieutenants were present Captain Ukitake or I would have been nervous about her sudden absence," Emma said to Ukitake, then to Rose, "I have forgotten nothing. It is Kestrel that can not handle the memories."

"So you made her forget," Rose stated.

"Èéhe, she wanted to forget. That is how I came to be. I formed in her mind leaving dark holes in her memory. With negative emotions her chain of fate disappeared faster. With peace it would remain but never grow. I remembered but with lack of memory Kestrel's soul was left hungry. With the strength of a Soul Reaper and a Quincy she instinctually began consuming the souls of Hollows whenever she slept as an attempt to purify or destroy them. She noticed it as nothing more than hunger. I of course knew that a Soul Reaper would not only be able to purify us but also the souls of those we have consumed. My survival instinct is the only thing that would make me fight back," Emma explained.

"Really? You're sure that's how it works," Mayuri asked.

"Èéhe, that is my existence. It has been for a very long time," Emma replied.

"So you remember everything Emma. Then answer me this. What was the straw that broke the camel's back? What even sealed your creation," Rose inquired.

Emma looked at Rose through narrowed eyes, "You mi hermana."

TBC…

**Words you may not know:**

**Èéhe: ****Nez Perce: yes, that's right: AA-heh**

**Q****éci'yew'yew: Nez Perce: thank you: KAHT-see-yow-yow**

**Español: Spanish: Spanish: eh-span-yol**

**Nimíipuu: Nez Perce: Nez Perce: Nee-MEE-poo**

**Mi: Spanish: my: me**

**Hermana: Spanish: sister: ****air-mah-nah**

**Weet'u: Nez Perce: no: wah-TOO**

**Tootà: Nez Perce: Father: TOH-tah**

**Lo siento: Spanish: I'm sorry: LOH-see-EN-toh**


	4. Zanpakuto

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Bleach or it's characters. Those belong to the animators. Special apology to Byakuya Kuchiki for being a copy cat.**

**AN: Thank you to the one person that has been reading this AND reviewing. Any body else that wants to comment please do not hesitate. Even if it is in a different language or something I have access to language translators. If I didn't I would not be posting the strange words and their meanings along with pronunciation at the end of each chapter. I will be continuing that routine for this chapter as well. Enjoy.**

**Ch4.**

"Kestrel, wake up," a voice called to her.

Kestrel opened her eyes. The light of a false moon pierced her vision. All around her there were teepees of the Nimíipuu people. She recognized the frozen river of Wal'áwa behind the tallest teepee. Snow lay feather light on the ground around her. The chill of sexliwetés filled the air around her interrupted only by the fire at the center of the camp. At the nearby tree line stood a woman. She smiled at Kestrel.

"Who are you," Kestrel asked curiously sensing no threat from this woman.

"Do you truly not remember me Master," the woman stepped closer and the wind blowed her long snow white hair behind her like braided whips.

Kestrel glanced warily at the fire which had reached with the wind nearly singeing her leg. The woman took a calming breath and the wind stopped.

"I am Yuki-Ippai no Kaze. I am your Zanpakuto," she spoke stepping closer.

The beads of her white dress sparkled in the moonlight. A memory came back to Kestrel. Drums filled her head. She and the other women danced in a circle. The boys in the other circle danced in the opposite direction. As the circles moved closer together a boy broke free of his companions to stand before her. She recognized him as Running Deer, the boy that had helped her and Rose escape. He placed a tasseled stick on her shoulder. She blushed and looked down at her dress as she made room for him to dance by her side. The white albino deer skin dress was decorated with the beads of a necklace her Tía had given her that at one point in time had belonged to her Mamá. Some of the silver pearls hung from tassels that snapped and glinted reflecting flashes of light as she moved.

"I wore that dress the night of the courtship dances," Kestrel said quietly.

"Èéhe, I am a reflection of your true self. You loved this dress so much in life because it gave you comfort. You felt your Mamá's essence in the beads. That's why we both wear it now," Yuki-Ippai no Kaze smiled gently.

Kestrel looked down and saw that her dress was identical to the one worn by the Zanpakuto. She was surprised to see that in her right hand she gripped a thin katana. The guard and hilt appeared to be made of bone. As her head moved she felt something soft brush her cheek. With her left hand she reached up to feel the feathers that hung from either of her earlobes. They were long enough for her eyes to see with little effort. The pattern was easy to see and she knew on instinct that these were the feathers of a kestrel.

"You knew me once but you will have to learn my abilities again before you can use me," the Zanpakuto continued.

"Alright, I can adjust to this. How does a Zanpakuto work," Kestrel sat down by the fire.

"There is a similar structure to all Zanpakuto but no two are the same. Our abilities depend on our Masters," Yuki-Ippai no Kaze sat by her master and smiled.

Kestrel tried to think. She couldn't imagine what her personality had to do with the snow.

"Sexliwetés was always your favorite season. Whenever you got sick from working out in the cold your Papá would stop beating you and take care of you. After you escaped snow would mean larger gatherings in the long houses. You and Rose would join Running Deer and his family by the fire," the white-haired woman explained as though she could read Kestrel's mind.

"So how do your abilities work," Kestrel rephrased her previous question.

"There are two levels to a Zanpakuto's power. The first is Shikai and the second is Bankai. Some have multiple Shikai but if any have multiple Bankai they are very rare," Yuki-Ippai no Kaze began.

"So they are different forms of the same Zanpakuto that can be used in an attack," Kestrel received a nod, "And what are yours?"

"My first Shikai is called Fuyu Senshi. Perhaps you should just stand up and give it a try," Yuki-Ippai no Kaze stood up and held out a hand to Kestrel.

Kestrel took it and stood. Unsure what to do she looked curiously at the katana in her hand. She sensed movement to her left and looked to see what the young woman was doing.

Yuki-Ippai no Kaze held her katana to the side with one hand, "Yuki-Ippai no Kaze, Fuyu Senshi," the air shifted in a flurrying cyclone of snow around the katana and disappeared as quickly as it had come. In place of the katana Yuki-Ippai no Kaze now held a spear of ice blue metal. The tip was pure ice and at the hilt was a large white snow flake. She pointed the tip at a tree on the bank across the frozen river, "Tōketsu Piasu," the snowflake suddenly appeared to be giving off a mist that crept rapidly up the spear to the tip. There it froze into a long thin shard of ice and shot at the tree with enough force to blow a hole through it and several others behind it, "Not a safe attack to use with allies on the other side of your opponent. Very useful when facing several opponents when they are lined up right."

Kestrel's eyes widened. If the attack could do that to trees she could only imagine what it would do to a soul. Yuki-Ippai no Kaze nodded to her to indicate that it was her turn.

Carefully she copied the woman's movements, "Yuki-Ippai no Kaze," she felt the spirit of her Zanpakuto within and around her, "Fuyu Senshi," the cold air rustled her hair and chilled her arm before she felt the weight of a spear in her hand. She chose her target and aimed, "Tōketsu Piasu," she felt the mist glide over her hand before the ice shard shot at the tree leaving holes in everything it hit.

"Ta'c Master," Yuki-Ippai no Kaze smiled, "Next attack," she held the spear in front of her with both hands and began to twirl it, "Tsumetai Tatsumaki," the spear began to twirl faster on it's own. Yuki-Ippai no Kaze stopped holding the spear and let it spin against her right palm. Her left hand gripped her right wrist keeping it steady. A tornado formed and shot off to surround the tree. Branches broke and fell in pieces wherever they reached past the confines of the tornado. The air moved so fast in that area that it was clear an opponent would suffocate inside the cyclone. Finally Yuki-Ippai no Kaze gripped the spear to stop it's spinning and the wind died. The spear reverted to it's katana form, "Useful in a one on one battle."

Kestrel held the spear in front of her and imitated Yuki-Ippai no Kaze's actions again, "Tsumetai Tatsumaki," the spear began spinning on it's own. The air was suddenly freezing though for some reason it did not bother Kestrel. In fact she welcomed it. The tornado surrounded her target breaking the branches and blowing the weaker twigs to the ground. When kestrel gripped the spear the tornado stopped. She found she had to will it to shift back to a katana.

"Muy bien Master," the Zanpakuto held her katana in front of her with both hands gripping the hilt, "Yuki-Ippai no Kaze, Kōrinoyumi," the blade glowed with icy glistening air and settled revealing a bow made of ice with a long kestrel feather for a string. Yuki-Ippai no Kaze immediately changed her stance from swordsman to archer, "Junsuina Shotto," the molecules in the air melded together and formed one of the arrows Kestrel recognized as a Quincy arrow. Yuki-Ippai no Kaze drew the bow and released the spirit arrow. The arrow flew straight through the holes in the trees made by the first attack and finally slammed into a tree that had not been affected.

"Ta'c aim Yuki-Ippai no Kaze," Kestrel held out her katana, "Yuki-Ippai no Kaze," the now familiar power surged through and around her, "Kōrinoyumi," the breeze lifted her hair for a moment and she felt the cold ice of the bow beneath her hands. She shifted and her body easily found the stance she had taken so many times, "Junsuina Shotto," the arrow formed and she released it. It flew straight and true through the target holes and into another unaffected tree.

"That second Shikai can only be used when you combine your inner Quincy with me. It is best used in an area with a high concentration of spiritual pressure in the air. You can also draw if from willing allies or stronger enemies. Now it's time to practice your Bankai," Yuki-Ippai no Kaze settled her hands at her sides and the bow returned to a blade.

Kestrel nodded and willed the bow to become a katana.

Yuki-Ippai no Kaze took a breath to center herself and held out the blade to the side as she had for the first Shikai, "Sasayaku, Yuki-Ippai no Kaze, Bankai," the blade shattered into two-thousand snowflakes. The flakes flew at the already torn up tree and destroyed it. Then the returned to the hilt and reformed the blade which it's wielder the sheathed.

Kestrel held the blade out, "Sasayaku," this power was different as it moved through and around her. It felt more obedient as though she had commanded it and she could hear a whisper on the wind acknowledging her as it's Master, "Yuki-Ippai no Kaze," the spirit of her Zanpakuto joined the first energy awaiting the final command, "Bankai," Immediately the energies responded and shattered her blade into a blizzard that pulverized her target and returned to it's Master's blade as she willed it.

"Are you alright now Master," Yuki-Ippai no Kaze asked.

"Èéhe. I just had to reconnect with you. I will use this power wisely mi Lleno de Nieve Brisa," Kestrel suddenly recalled what she had once called the woman before Emma had been created.

"Qe'ci'yew'yew' Master," she smiled at her old name.

TBC…

**Words you may not know:**

**Nim****íipuu: Nez Perce: The People: Nee-MEE-poo**

**Wal'áwa: Nez Perce: Wallowa Valley, Oregon: wah-LAU-wa**

**Sexliwetés: Nez Perce: Fall-Winter: Sehk-le-WAHL**

**Yuki-Ippai no Kaze: Japanese: Snow-Filled Breeze: Yoo-Kee-EE-pay-no-Kah-zeh**

**Tía: Spanish: Aunt: tEE-yah**

**Mamá: Spanish: Mother: mah-mAH**

**Èéhe: Nez Perce: Yes: AA-heh**

**Fuyu Senshi: Japanese: Winter Warrior: foo-yoo-sen-she**

**Tōketsu Piasu: Japanese: Frozen Pierce: tOh-keht-soo-pee-Ah-soo**

**Ta'c: Nez Perce: Good: TAWTS**

**Tsumetai Tatsumaki: Japanese: Cold Tornado: soo-meh-taay-that-soo-mah-kee**

**Muy bien: Spanish: Very Good: moo-wee-be-en**

**Kōrinoyumi: Japanese: Bow of Ice: kOH-ree-noh-yoo-mee**

**Junsuina Shotto: Japanese: Pure Shot: jun-swee-nah-shoh-toh**

**Sasayaku: Japanese: Whisper: sah-sah-yah-koo**

**Mi: Spanish: My: me**

**Lleno de Nieve Brisa: Spanish: Snow-Filled Breeze**

**Qe'ci'yew'yew': Nez Perce: Thank You: KAHT-see-yow-yow**


	5. Illness and Manners

**Disclaimer: I won nothing.**

**AN: I know it took a while and the next one will probably take a while too so just enjoy what I have for you now and please try not to rush me too much.**

**Ch5. Illness and Manners**

"I sealed your creation? Where do you get that idea," Rose narrowed her eyes at the hollow.

"You abandoned everything she died to give you. Kestrel protected you from Papá as much as she could and even risked getting herself killed to get you away from him but after she died you went back. She needed to forget because she couldn't bear to watch. Her whole life she spent taking the blame for you, getting beaten half to death for you, and she couldn't do anything to save you in the end," Emma said angrily.

"I never went back," Rose looked confused.

"Yes, you did. We saw you," Emma insisted.

Rose thought for a moment, "Did you also happen to peek in on Papá and see a sword before this happened?"

"How did you know that," Emma was shocked.

"Think about it Emma. Our Papá was a soul reaper. You know him. What does his zanpakuto do," Rose hinted.

"Total hypnosis to an illu…illusion," Emma finally understood, "You never left the tribe did you?"

"Weet'u, I could never leave my family," Rose said gently, "The family you gave me."

"Where is Running Deer," Emma asked hopefully.

"He died of old age soon after I did. When you weren't there he hollowfied. I tried to purify him but another hollow got to him first. Then it ran off to Hueco Mundo before I could purify it," Rose admitted sadly.

"My son," Emma moved on sounding disappointed.

"Took us a while to find him but Flying Hawk is studying at the soul reaper academy as we speak. He's safe," Rose assured her.

"That's good. I can take comfort in the knowledge that my son is safe," she sat back down.

"I believe we have enough information to vote on a verdict," The head captain said authoritively, " Those for the death sentence say 'I'."

"Now Head Captain, don't you think that's a bit unnecessary given the situation. She is the only one of her kind. Executing her would do extensive damage to the remains making them hard to study," Mayuri pointed out.

"She is part quincy. The rules prohibit you from studying any part of her anyway," the captain with metal holding his dark hair in place stated coldly.

"I for one can not support the idea of destroying my ally's twin sister," Captain Ukitake said right before a session of hard coughing hit him.

Emma's golden eyes widened as the scent of blood filled her nostrils. At the look on her sister's face she knew this captain was just as much a tootà to Rose as the espada had been to her. Instantly she was by his side.

"How long have you been ill Captain," she inquired.

He finished coughing and looked at her, "Many years child."

She nodded to herself and calmed down as best as she could. She couldn't make his illness go away completely yet but she planned to once the soul reapers trusted her enough. For now all she could do was take the illness into herself. Her spiritual pressure spiked as she pressed her mouth over his, sucking in deeply. She felt a nauseating pain in her stomach as the illness left his body and entered hers. She lost consciousness the moment their lips broke apart.

Kestrel woke up in a white room in a warm bed with thin light blue hospital blankets. Within moments the memory of what Emma had learned, said, and done since her breakdown in the interrogation room flooded her mind.

"Hola hermana. You're awake," Rose said from the chair at her bedside.

Kestrel tried to sit up but a sharp pain had her laying back down, "I feel awful."

"Why did Emma do that? Now you're ill," Rose said sadly.

"We just lost our tootà Rose. She was trying to heal the one you look up to so you won't lose yours too," Kestrel explained.

"By duplicating the illness into yourself," Rose asked in confusion.

"Weet'u. Not duplicate. Transfer," Kestrel corrected.

"Transfer? But that would mean Captain Ukitake is no longer sick," Rose realized.

"Èéhe," Kestrel nodded.

"I need to speak with Captain Unohana. I'll be right back," Rose stood and left the room excitedly.

Kestrel settled, feeling exhausted and went back to sleep. When she woke up again she was surrounded by soul reapers. She recognized her sister, Captain Ukitake, and the captain with her hair braided down her front. There was also a petit white haired young woman standing next to her.

"Oh good. You're awake. I am Captain Unohana and this is Lieutenant Isane. How do you feel," the female captain said in a gentle tone of voice.

"I've been better but I've also put up with worse," Kestrel replied.

"Is it as painful as giving birth was," Rose asked. 

Kestrel tried to sit up and again had to lay back down, "More but it's hard to notice pain when you're hemorrhaging from your vagina."

"I see," Rose said sadly.

"Here take this," Captain Unohana handed Kestrel a small cup containing a clear liquid that smelled medicinal.

She drank it, assuming it must be one of the medicines used to treat Captain Ukitake's illness. Her muscles relaxed as it began to work and the pain lessened. A familiar flavor greeted her as an after taste.

"Ginger herbs," she observed as her stomach ceased it's churning.

"Yes, to settle your stomach so you can eat," Captain Unohana smiled.

Kestrel tried again to sit up and found that even though she still felt ill and movement hurt she was able to prop herself up against the pillows and the wall behind her. Rose handed her a bowl of noodles and she gratefully began to eat.

"I would like to thank you. Captain Unohana checked and I no longer show signs of being ill. I will do my best to help you cope with it as I had to for many years," Captain Ukitake seemed a little awkward but as long as he was saying what he meant to.

"You're welcome and thank you," she replied shyly trying not to think about how she had basically full out kissed him with her hollow mask on.

"You're welcome. I have spoken with the other captains and they have allowed me to take full responsibility for you. Once you feel well enough you may move into my living quarters so that I can take care of you when you feel ill," he smiled kindly.

"Thank you for that as well captain," she bowed her head politely.

"You're welcome. Now I'm going to go get a room set up for you," he turned and left.

"Oh and Rose," she turned to look at her sister, "I'm sorry that I allowed Papá to fool me like that."

Rose shook her head, "Don't be. Anyone would have been fooled. Aizen's zanpakuto is very powerful. Once under it's spell it's impossible to adapt and see through it."

"But you're my sister, my twin. I should have known you'd never go back to him. I should have realized something was off," Kestrel insisted.

"It's not your fault. There is nothing to forgive," Rose assured her.

"Thanks," Kestrel smiled and finished her food.

"Alright now. Time to rest more. Lay back down Kestrel. Rose please return to your barracks," Captain Unohana retrieved the bowl from her newest patient as Lieutenant Isane helped the girl to lay back down to rest.

"Captain, we just found each other. Can't I just stay here while she rests," Rose objected.

"She needs to rest and you'll distract her and keep her awake. Besides you wouldn't want to become rusty by skipping training would you," the captain said pleasantly.

To the untrained eye the captain of squad four seemed harmless but Rose like every other soul reaper in the thirteen court guard squads knew not to question her orders when she used that tone of voice.

She sighed, "May I at least hug my sister before I go?"

Captain Unohana nodded and Rose gently hugged Kestrel so as not to hurt her.

"I love you hermana," she whispered.

"I love you too," Kestrel whispered back.

Rose stood back up and turned to leave. At her captain's request Isane followed to escort her back to her barracks. The captain then walked over to the girl on the bed and brushed a few strands of hair from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry for all Aizen has put you through. Had I been there I would never have allowed him to hurt you girls. Don't worry. Now that you're both here I can protect you from further harm," she said quietly.

"How do you know us," Kestrel asked.

The captain smiled gently, "All in due time. For now let's concentrate on getting you feeling better," she handed her another small cup of medicine, "Now take this. It will help you sleep."

Kestrel obeyed and began to drift off to sleep as Captain Unohana gathered the bowl and cup and left the room.

**TBC…**

**Words you may not know:**

**Papá: Spanish: Father: pa-pAH**

**Weet'u: Nez Perce: No: wah-TOO**

**Hola: Spanish: Hello: Oh-lah**

**Hermana: Spanish: air-mah-nah**

**Èéhe: Nez Perce: Yes, that's right: AA-heh**


End file.
